Bottineau County, North Dakota
Bottineau County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 7,149. Its county seat is Bottineau6. The Territorial legislature identified Bottineau as one of the original counties of the territory in 1872 but it wasn't organized until July 17, 1884 at a meeting in Bottineau. It is named for Pierre Bottineau (c.1814-1895), a Métis pioneer, hunter, and trapper who became a successful land speculator. Bottineau is well known for its winter park, snowmobiling, and ice fishing. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,397 km² (1,698 sq mi). 4,322 km² (1,669 sq mi) of it is land and 76 km² (29 sq mi) of it (1.72%) is water. Townships Adjacent counties *Manitoba Province, Canada (north) *Rolette County (east) *Pierce County (southeast) *McHenry County (south) *Renville County (west) *Saskatchewan Province, Canada (northwest) Major highways * U.S. Highway 83 * North Dakota Highway 5 * North Dakota Highway 14 * North Dakota Highway 43 * North Dakota Highway 60 * North Dakota Highway 256 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,149 people, 2,962 households, and 1,954 families residing in the county. The population density was 2/km² (4/sq mi). There were 4,409 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.22% White, 0.22% Black or African American, 1.45% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.11% from other races, and 0.80% from two or more races. 0.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,962 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 4.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.00% were non-families. 31.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.90. In the county the population was spread out with 22.20% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 22.30% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 21.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 43 years. For every 100 females there were 101.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,853, and the median income for a family was $37,701. Males had a median income of $26,728 versus $18,948 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,227. About 7.50% of families and 10.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.70% of those under age 18 and 11.10% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Antler *Bottineau *Gardena *Kramer *Landa *Lansford *Maxbass *Newburg *Souris *Westhope *Willow City Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Unincorporated communities *Overly Category:Bottineau County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota